Present-day wing-fuselage connections of aircraft comprise separate components that are joined during assembly. For example, there are wings that are attached on top of, or underneath, the fuselage by means of fittings without curtailing the space in the passenger cabin or in the cargo compartment. Structures are common in which the wing is installed in the form of a two-part, so-called centre-joint solution, or in the form of a three-part solution comprising a centre-section wing box across the cargo compartment. The installation requires connecting elements at the most highly loaded regions of an aircraft.
The various components or assemblies (wings, centre sections of the wings, fuselage), which in some cases may even be developed and produced in different plants before being joined during final assembly, result in very considerable construction and installation expenditure in order to safely master the above-mentioned problematical joining regions. For example, massive fittings are required for the connections whose tolerances are to be met at great expenditure and whose installation requires a great deal of manual work.
It is the object of the present invention to create an improved wing-fuselage section of an aircraft. In particular, a wing-fuselage section is to be created that contributes to a decrease in the overall expenditure of producing an aircraft, as well as contributing to a reduction in weight.